


В пятницу я влюблён

by eddiedelete



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Чживону нравится быть влюблённым, в Ханбина - особенно, потому что Ханбин особенный.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	В пятницу я влюблён

**Author's Note:**

> у всех тотальный оос  
> в качестве приглашенной гостьи - дженни из блэкпинк

Пятница.

Чживон, увлёкшись, читает сообщение Дженни о переустройстве мира путём установления тотального матриархата, поэтому не замечает толпу студентов, едва не сбивая одного из них с ног. Забавно, но никто не обращает на него внимания. Парни бурно обсуждают что-то, уткнувшись в одну тетрадь. Чживон топчется на месте пару секунд, но не может проигнорировать врождённое любопытство и тоже заглядывает - листы исписаны вдоль и поперёк цифрами, офигеть, то есть вообще ни одной буквы - бывают же извращения. Парень, державший тетрадь, резко закрывает её, осматривает всех присутствующих и драматично заявляет:  
\- Не верю, что Ханбин человек. Он прошёл тест Тьюринга и теперь морочит людям голову! 

Все согласно кивают. 

Даже Чживона пробирает от этого синхронного ужаса вперемешку с восхищением. Но когда речь заходит о биноминальном коэффициенте при что-то там, он идёт дальше, боясь случайно вступить в секту. Чживону, если честно, вполне хватает Дженни с убийственными идеями преобразований (причём убийственными - буквально). 

В эту пятницу всё идёт как-то криво. Сначала Чживон опаздывает на важную лекцию, из-за чего ему вычитают пятнадцать баллов, в первую перемену обнаруживает, что забыл дома наушники. В обед, слушая в очередной раз план захвата мира, в шутку спрашивает Дженни, почему они вообще дружат.  
\- Два слова - пролактин и окситоцин. Типа родительская хрень. С их выделением появляется потребность заботиться о маленьком беззащитном существе, - Дженни складывает посуду обратно на поднос и поднимается со стула. - Ну и вот, забочусь на свою голову.  
\- Обожаю твои объяснения, серьезно, самые лучшие, - наигранно восхищается Чживон.  
Дженни недовольно поджимает губы и уходит, пересаживаясь к девушкам из факультета филологии, которые, наверняка, выслушают её с должным уважением.

Чживон сидит за огромным пустым столом в одиночестве и без наушников, жуёт бутерброд и ненавидит пятницу. Прошёл месяц, как он перевёлся в этот колледж, а подружиться за всё время успел только со своей одногруппницей. Дженни клёвая, очень умная, с потрясающей способностью генерировать идеи, которые процентов на девяносто ведут к революционному перевороту. Чживон по жизни не самый серьёзный человек, и, наверное, в этом вся проблема - он слушает с интересом, но эта тема настолько ему далека, что комментировать выходит только отшучиваясь. Чживону познакомиться бы ещё с кем-то - таким же несерьёзным, как он сам, чтобы посоревноваться в тупости, но в этом колледже все какие-то наглухо отбитые, повёрнутые на учёбе.  
И словно в подтверждение этого, с соседнего стола доносится:  
\- Все тенденции экзистенциального философствования в одном флаконе. И с какой метапозиции нам начать?  
\- Абсурдность? Свобода?  
\- Предлагаю с классики - бытиё и ничто.  
\- Неее, ты сейчас спровоцируешь Ханбина. Он же не поленится процитировать всего Сартра.

Чживон резко поворачивает голову, когда слышит имя, обладатель которого сегодня утром привёл в ужас ребят из факультета математики. Парень в больших круглых очках говорит, что не будет участвовать в дискуссии, потому что они отфибоначчивают чушь. После сказанного Чживон не сомневается, что это и есть тот самый Ханбин – гроза математического факультета. Хотя выглядит он скорее, как тучка. С виду совсем не грозная. И довольно милая. Чживон залипает некоторое время на Ханбина, пока не одёргивает сам себя. Ещё не хватало прослыть сталкером.

Собственно, после этого и начинается ненормальное помешательство, словно помешательство бывает нормальным... Чживон из тех, кто видит цель и идёт к ней, особенно если цель подразумевает под собой что-то максимально тупое. Но познакомиться с Ханбином становится идеей-фикс. 

Первым делом Чживон выясняет, что ребята, обсуждающие странные метапозиции, из факультета философии. Каким образом среди них потерялся Ханбин не совсем понятно. Дженни говорит, что чудики обычно держатся вместе. Чживон в этот момент изо всех сил старается не проговориться, что, наверное, поэтому они сами то и сошлись.

В понедельник Чживон и Дженни первыми оккупируют стол философии.  
Когда первый из философов подходит, он смотрит сначала на Чживона, потом на Дженни:  
\- Вы локацией не ошиблись?  
\- Без уточнения масштаба не вижу смысла отвечать, - невозмутимо откликается Дженни.  
Срабатывает то ли её ответ, то ли убийственная аура. Парень безразлично пожимает плечами и садится. Минут через пять подтягиваются остальные. Никто из них не интересуется, что за новенькие присоединились к их кружку.  
\- На повестке дня - вечное сияние чистого разума, - начинает кто-то, и понеслась.

Через двадцать минут Чживон понимает, что Дженни была права. Эти философы - чудесные на всю голову. Неудивительно, что сама Дженни вступает в дебаты ещё на третьей минуте. Кант - её стихия. Локацией в этот день ошибся только Чживон, потому что Ханбин так и не почтил философский стол своим присутствием.

На следующий день Чживон поступает мудрее - не пересаживается сразу, а ждёт появление Ханбина. Но так и не дожидается.

В среду - аналогично. Чживон наблюдает за парнями (и, господи, Дженни), которые вовсю ругаются из-за Ньютона и Лейбница, и падает лбом в стол. 

Страдания прекращаются в пятницу. Чживону по барабану, он даже не пытается вымерить время после появления Ханбина и сразу же занимает свободный стул. Стоит, наверное, задуматься о том, что его появление и в прошлый раз, и в этот остаётся практически проигнорированным, но Чживон обсудит этот вопрос со своей гордостью чуть позже. Сейчас важно сосредоточиться на цели и... Ладно, он как-то забыл подумать, что скажет Ханбину, какую тему поднимет. В итоге, Чживона опережает Юнхён (да, он теперь знает всех по именам, спасибо Дженни).  
\- Вопрос: требуется ли вера в Бога или нет, для того, чтобы быть моральным?  
Чжунэ показывает два пальца и говорит:  
\- Атеизм Фихте.

У Дженни загораются глаза.

Сначала Чживон расстраивается, почти подумывает впасть в депрессию, пока не замечает, что Ханбин, не особо заинтересованный в разговоре, просматривает что-то на телефоне, оставив один наушник в ухе. Чживон в отчаянии, наверное, его дальнейшие действия выходят за рамки приличия и считаются вторжением в личную зону комфорта, но... Чживон в отчаянии! Поэтому он двигается вместе со стулом ближе к Ханбину и спрашивает:  
\- Что слушаешь? 

Ханбин смотрит на него с удивлением, кажется, только сейчас замечая, что за столом есть ещё кто-то, помимо философов. Под его внимательным взглядом хочется прикрыться, в первую очередь нацепить на свою голову мешок, мало ли, вдруг там просвечивает низкий айкью. Чживон готовится к вопросам, типа кто он такой, чья философия ему близка или сможет ли он возвести е в степень четыре. Но Ханбин продолжает молчать, и Чживон начинает чувствовать себя пустым местом. Как вам такая тема, философы? Пустота - не ничто, а Чживон. От падения в экзистенциальный кризис его спасает дальнейшее действие Ханбина, который протягивает Чживону второй наушник. 

Ожидание и реальность выглядят так. Ожидание: звучит какой-нибудь Шопен или Бернстайн или аудиокнига о теории хаоса. Реальность: МС Хокинг зачитывает рэп в стиле олдскул на фоне электронной музыки. Ханбин, словно чувствуя чживоново wtf, очень лаконично поясняет:  
\- МС Хокинг.  
Ну ха, Чживон знает! Просто он никогда не думал, что кто-либо (кроме него и Дженни) будет слушать этого комика. Почему-то именно в данный момент за столом все притихают.  
\- Чживону можешь не рассказывать. Он знает о Хокинге и его воображаемых альтер эго всё на свете. Ну, не больше меня, конечно, - влезает Дженни (в его личную жизнь, между прочим, которую Чживон тут пытается устроить).  
\- Так, подожди, а вы с какого факультета вообще?  
Дженни сложно застать врасплох, но именно сейчас она тушуется. Никто, наверное, никогда в жизни не поймёт, почему им с Чживоном не нравится рассказывать о том, на кого они учатся. Просто так сложилось (звёздами).  
\- Астрофизики и звёздной астрономии, - наконец, отвечает она, и уточняет таким тоном, словно на неё нападают, - и нет, мы не изучаем Ретроградный Меркурий.

\- А стоило бы. Его влияние достаточно сильное на многие аспекты жизни, - то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз говорит Донхёк, и, вау, этих философов ничего не останавливает развить и эту тему тоже.

***

Со следующего понедельника Чживон и Дженни окончательно перебираются за стол философии. Дженни продолжает называть всех чудиками, но именно она чаще всего с этими чудиками и общается. У Чживона изначально другая цель, поэтому когда он узнаёт, что Ханбин с понедельника по четверг сидит за столами других факультетов, то расстраивается. Не может же Чживон преследовать его каждый день... Или может? Ну, ладно, нет, это совсем уж тупо. Или нет? Блин, окей. Будет смиренно ждать пятницу, слушая изо дня в день самые странные обсуждения, которые возникают в головах преимущественно Юнхёна, Чжунэ и Дженни.

Поначалу Чживон даже не вслушивается в разговоры. Расстояние между ним и философией, как между Землёй и Солнцем. В общем, на уровне школьной программы. Потом Чживон замечает, что тихий парень по имени Чану тоже не так часто участвует в дискуссиях. В обеденные перерывы он посвящает время "Футураме". Смотрит мультфильм, пряча телефон под столом. Наверное, Чану всё-таки замечает, как Чживон поглядывает на экран, и поэтому любезно делится своим наушником. Иногда они останавливают просмотр, чтобы восхититься изобретениями Профессора Веста, иногда, чтобы Чану прокомментировал развивающийся спор. Как у него получается одновременно смотреть мультфильм и вникать в разговоры друзей остаётся загадкой.

\- А почему Ханбин не сидит всегда с вами? - вопрос, мучавший Чживона всю неделю, озвучивается вслух в четверг после того, как Чану закрывает вкладку с просмотренной серией.  
\- У него довольно обширный круг интересов, поэтому он то тут, то там. Странно, что он к вам никогда не подсаживался.  
\- У астрофизиков нет стола. Пока было тепло, я и Дженни обедали на крыше. Ну и вообще, у нас всего девять человек в группе, большинство из них обед проводят в лаборантской кафедры.  
\- Почему?  
Чживон мнётся и не отвечает. Рассказывать, как студенты астрофизики сидят с тарелками у экрана и мониторят звёздное небо онлайн с НАСА-ТВ, почему-то неловко.  
\- А вы общаетесь вне колледжа? – меняет тему Чживон.  
\- В среду у нас вечер еврейской кухни, а в выходные собираемся у Чжинхвана.  
Так, а если уточнить, что речь шла о Ханбине, Чану начнёт догадываться в том, что Чживон немного заинтересован?  
\- Ханбин говорит, что один день нужно отдыхать от великих мыслей, поэтому в воскресенье мы просто слушаем музыку или смотрим фильмы.

Чану воистину самый лучший человек на свете! Осталось как-то убедить, что Чживон тоже близок к этому званию, а значит, его можно пригласить в воскресенье в гости к Чжинхвану.

***

Именно в пятницу перед обедом профессор рассказывает о тёмной энергии. Звонок звучит двадцать минут назад, но никто из группы этого не замечает. Дженни с таким остервенением записывает всё сказанное, что, кажется, местами дырявит листы тетради. Чживон, как обычно, записывает всё на диктофон. Иногда (часто) вместо песен он прослушивает любимые лекции. В общем, именно из-за тёмной энергии на обед они опаздывают. Остаётся всего пятнадцать минут до конца перерыва, когда Дженни с Чживоном подходят к столу с подносами в руках.  
\- Все звёзды Солнечной системы на месте? - интересуется Чжунэ.  
\- Все, - удивительно спокойно реагирует Дженни на явную усмешку.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Абсолютно, - Дженни смотрит на Чжунэ, который, видимо, не в теме, и закатывает глаза. Чживон улыбается. Это никогда не перестанет быть смешным.  
\- Подождите, я не понимаю, как можно быть в этом уверенной?  
\- А сколько, по-твоему, звёзд в Солнечной системе? - вклинивается Ханбин. Сегодня он в розовом слегка мятом свитшоте, слева на груди значок с отцентрированными квадратом и кругом. Волосы в небольшом беспорядке, очки сползли на кончик носа. Выглядит он потрясающе (ну, конечно). Чживон немного теряется от того, как эти не имеющие никакой связи мелочи, складываются в одну картину и заставляют сердце трепетать.  
\- Миллиард?  
Чживон качает головой, продолжая веселиться.  
\- Несколько тысяч? - Чжунэ растерян, явно не ожидавший такой подставы от собственной неосведомлённости.  
\- Ещё попытка? - у Ханбина серьёзный вид, но глаза выдают - ему тоже весело, и это просто офигеть как круто.  
\- Не буду отвечать без адвоката, - сдаётся Чжунэ, пожалевший, что вообще открыл рот. - Кто готов удостоиться этой чести? - сначала он смотрит на Донхёка, но тот извиняющимся тоном говорит:  
\- Боюсь, со мной в качестве адвоката мы проиграем дело.

Юнхён в это время отрывает из одной тетради лист бумаги, прикрепляет к ручке и лениво машет импровизированным флагом. Чану повторяет за ним. Остаётся Чжинхван. Старший товарищ тяжело вздыхает, словно ему не хочется брать на себя ответственность, но тем не менее принимает участие в сложившемся фарсе:

\- Ваша честь, для начала хочу сказать, что подзащитный в обычное время не тупит так сильно, просто поднятая тема выходит за рамки его интересов. Так же в дальнейшем он обязуется не задавать вопросы, в которых не шарит. С вашего позволения отвечу за своего подзащитного, хотя ответ очевиден настолько же, насколько очевидно, что всем нужно поддерживать философию Канта. В Солнечной системе одна звезда, и она на месте, иначе не на месте были бы мы.

\- Как считаешь, стоит его оправдать? - обращается Ханбин к Чживону, хотя логичнее было бы спросить об этом Дженни. Ну, то есть, изначально же всё завязалось между ней и Чжунэ? Или что? Или Чживон находит подтекст там, где его нет?  
\- Ошибка довольно грубая, но Чжинхван толкнул очень проникновенную речь, - важно начинает Чживон, но Дженни его перебивает:  
\- Нет-нет-нет! Незнание факта, пусть и выходящего за рамки интересов, не освобождает от ответственности! Прошу судью быть беспристрастным!  
\- Вынужден согласиться со стороной обвинения.  
Суд заканчивается тем, что Ханбин ударяет ложкой по тарелке и заключает:  
\- Виновен.  
В тот же самый момент звонок оповещает об окончании обеденного перерыва, спасая их всех от гневных возражений Чжунэ.

Дженни и Чживон не попадают на лекцию. То есть они, конечно, пытаются, но дверь в зал закрыта и даже после нервных постукиваний никто не открывает.

\- Какой же он чокнутый. Мог бы вычитать баллы за опоздание, как все остальные профессора, а не вредничать, - жалуется Дженни, падая в мягкое кресло. 

Чживон включает все шесть мониторов, хотя правилами разрешено только три. Но в лаборантской никого, кроме них, нет, осудить некому. Каждый браузер открывается с одной вкладки - официального сайта НАСА. Чживон садится за компьютер рядом с Дженни и просматривает последние новости. Возможно, когда-нибудь наступит время, и он признается сам себе, что тот ещё космический задрот. 

\- Хьюстон, у нас проблемы! Ты меня не слушаешь, - Дженни кидает в Чживона колпачок от ручки, чтобы привлечь внимание к своей персоне. - О чём думаешь? - она пересаживается так, чтобы быть напротив Чживона, и изображает Растина Коула. Жестяная банка из-под колы, оставленная кем-то на столе, идеально вписывается в антураж. Дженни делает вид, что стряхивает в неё пепел с ручки.

Чживон, собственно, не думает ни о чём таком, но стоит ей спросить, как в голове возникает Ханбин в своём дурацком розовом свитшоте. Сегодня Чживон, как назло, проводит очень мало времени за философским столом, а ведь всю неделю он так отчаянно ждал именно пятницу. И тут его осеняет.  
\- Блииииин, да я же Роберт Смит, - Чживон запрокидывает голову на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза.  
\- Дай мне пару секунд и я пойму отсылку, - судя по доносящемуся стуку по клавиатуре отсылку Дженни гуглит. Проходит больше, чем пара секунд, а потом звучит та самая песня The Cure, о которой вспомнил Чживон. - Так-так, понедельник сер, вторник уныл бла бла бла, а в пятницу ты влюблён?  
\- Ага, - лениво соглашается Чживон. Ему всегда казалось глупым отрицать свои чувства или врать о них, по крайней мере, своим близким друзьям. К тому же вряд ли для Дженни это станет открытием.  
\- Вот отстой.  
Чживон открывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на подругу. Дженни скроллит плейлист и включает другую песню.  
\- Почему отстой?  
\- Ну...не знаю. Думать о ком-то постоянно не кажется мне чем-то прикольным.

Чживон не спорит и не переубеждает. Какой смысл, когда у них полярный эмоциональный интеллект. Ему нравится быть влюблённым, в Ханбина - особенно, потому что Ханбин особенный. Чживон не считает, что это излишне сентиментально, наоборот, в самый раз. Его заинтересованность возникает из крупиц, маленьких, но очень ярких. И самое прекрасное, что с каждой встречей крупиц становится всё больше, и они подобны шарам раскалённой плазмы. Ханбин - не гроза, не тучка, а ночное небо, усыпанное звёздами. Стоит лишь однажды разглядеть и переводить взгляд на что-то другое уже не представляется возможным.

***

В семь часов девятнадцать минут восходит солнце. Чживон сверяется с прошлогодними показателями и вводит новые данные. Привычка записывать время восхода появилась ещё в детстве, тогда Чживон, будучи совсем маленьким, специально ставил будильник, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Каждый день. Сейчас это происходит пару раз в месяц - как дань традиции. Чживон смотрит на слабый свет, размалёванный по горизонту, и мечтает однажды встретить восход с человеком, которого любит. Естественно за этой мыслью следует другая - как было бы классно пригласить Ханбина на раннее свидание. Чтобы побережье, дымчатая полоска на горизонте, держаться за руки и всё такое.

Чживон хватает с сырой земли скейт и, кинув последний взгляд на море, выходит к безлюдному парку. По-хорошему вернуться бы домой и подготовиться к завтрашнему тестированию, но настроение совсем не располагает к учёбе. Хочется кататься на скейте, проезжаться по лужам и ловить губами моросящий дождь. Собственно, так Чживон и поступает, до десяти утра объезжая парк. А потом телефон вибрирует сообщениями от неизвестного номера. 

_в четыре собираемся у чжинхвана. приводи себя и дженни_

_это чану_

_ща адрес скину_

Чживон привык читать на ходу, но в этот раз разумнее было бы остановиться. Он настолько удивлён и воодушевлён тем, что его и Дженни пригласили, что не справляется с собственными ногами и падает. Как результат: порванная джинсовка, разбитый локоть и очень-очень глупая улыбка.

Они приходят на два часа позже назначенного, а всё из-за Дженни, которая не выпускает Чживона из своей комнаты, пока не убеждается, что друг готов к тестированию.  
Дверь им открывает Чжунэ. С таким лицом, словно в любую секунду готов её захлопнуть. 

Чживон, уже более или менее понимающий как обстоят дела с эмоциями у ребят, не ожидает никакой реакции на свой приход, и очень правильно, потому что её нет. Только Чжинхван удостаивает кивком, приглашая присоединиться к просмотру фильма. То, что показывают на экране сложно назвать отдыхом от великих мыслей, потому что арт-хаусы в принципе не вписываются в эту категорию. Но Чживон потерпит. Сядет, насколько это возможно, рядом с Ханбином и будет делать вид, что понимает глубинный смысл в словах героев.

В какой-то момент Чживон чувствует, как холодные пальцы касаются его локтя в паре сантиметрах от ушиба. Чживон оборачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на Ханбина, который резко убирает руку, словно ошпарившись.

\- Упал со скейта, - объясняет Чживон, несмотря на то, что никто не спрашивает. - У нас с гравитацией небольшие тёрки и взаимная ненависть.  
Ханбин наклоняет голову и, боже, улыбается.  
\- Тогда, может, тебе стоит присоединиться к Бэбсону, чтобы уничтожить силу тяжести?  
\- Пожалуй, кататься на скейте мне нравится больше, чем перспектива летать с ним в обнимку.  
Улыбка Ханбина становится шире, и у Чживона внутри тоже что-то расширяется. Возможно, Вселенная. Словно Ханбин - тёмная энергия, которая пронизывает всё пространство внутри и вокруг Чживона. Но романтическому, на взгляд Чживона, моменту не удается развиться, потому что Юнхён шикает на них, возмущаясь:  
\- Ну эй, сейчас будет важная часть фильма!  
Ханбин переходит в автоматизированный режим и всё его внимание снова переключается на экран. 

От заунывного фильма спасает Чану. Чживон максимально тихо перебирается на его сторону и, не спрашивая разрешения, забирает один наушник. Когда Бендер превращается в человека, Чжунэ сдаётся и, видимо, выражая мнения всех присутствующих, говорит:  
\- Прости, Юнхён, но это невероятная тягомотина! Я пытался проследить причинно-следственную связь в сюжете, но она не прослеживается. Там же нет ни причин, ни следствий!

Юнхён ставит фильм на паузу и с разочарованием оглядывает всех, ожидая хоть от кого-нибудь поддержки. Чживон только сейчас замечает, что Ханбина, Чжинхвана и Дженни в зале нет. Судя по голосам, доносящимся из кухни, они чаёвничают.

\- Ну, наконец-то, - выдыхает Донхёк и поднимается с пола. - Не в обиду, но я есть хочу, а фильм реально не очень, - и направляется, по всей видимости, на кухню.

Чживон, пользуясь случаем и заминкой со стороны Юнхёна, никак не ожидавшего предательства от лучшего друга, тоже срывается с места, а потом так же резко затормаживает. Пока Чжинхван очень изящно сёрбает кофе, Ханбин и Дженни раскрашивают бумажную скатерть, на которой изображён город с небоскрёбами с глазами и лапами.

\- Поразительно, что мы воспринимаем только зелёный, синий и красный, а все остальные цвета просто являются комбинацией этих трёх, - бубнит себе под нос Ханбин, аккуратно закрашивая жёлтым фломастером дорогу. Чживону интересно, а Ханбин может просто молчать, не носить свитшоты нежных оттенков, не цеплять значки на математическую тематику и не быть таким привлекательным? Или это одна из тех невыполнимых миссий планеты? 

И, кстати, о значках. Чживон садится рядом с Чжинхваном, который тут же наливает ему кофе, и обращается к Ханбину:  
\- Что значит круг в квадрате? Это типа как Дары Смерти из "Гарри Поттера"? - возможно, последнее не стоило добавлять, но сначала сказать, потом подумать - девиз Чживона. 

Вовремя подтягиваются Чжунэ, Юнхён и Чану. Кто-то ставит музыку фоном и... Как же удивительно иногда складываются определенные моменты жизни, словно мироздание основательно продумало каждую деталь. Все, будто сейчас обеденный перерыв в колледже, рассаживаются вокруг стола, пока Чжинхван готовит кофе в турке. Чану с Чжунэ присоединяются к Дженни, закрашивая изображения на своих частях скатерти. Ханбин (в голубом свитшоте - немаловажная деталь, между прочим тоже) рассказывает о квадратуре круга как о геометрической задаче на построение и метафоре. И на фоне всего этого, словно саундтрек, звучит Where is mind? Если быть влюблённым, значит, полностью терять связь с разумом, то... ничего страшного? Зато с сердцем Чживон контачит без перебоев.

\- В общем, ни решить, ни доказать, что это невозможно, - заканчивает своё объяснение Ханбин. Он смотрит в этот момент только на Чживона, словно на кухне больше никого нет. И от этого так хорошо. А ещё приятно, что никто не обращает на них внимания. Ну, кроме Дженни, которая едва скрывает усмешку, явно потешаясь над тем, какой Чживон очевидный в своей влюблённости.  
\- Получается квадратура круга для математиков, как вечный двигатель для физиков?  
\- Очень точная аналогия, - отмечает Ханбин с улыбкой. Он отстёгивает значок от свитшота и протягивает его Чживону. - Приглашаю тебя в свой клуб "Отряд Линдемана".

Чживон не знает, кто такой Линдеман, но берёт значок с такой торжественностью, будто это реально что-то из Даров Смерти. Пока непонятно, кем является Ханбин - Дамблдором или Гриндевальдом, и совсем непонятно, как воспринимать его действия. Может быть, для Ханбина это ничего не значит и он всем дарит значки, собирая таким образом последователей. Ну и ладно. Чживон цепляет значок на футболку и последует за Ханбином хоть на край света.

***

"Отряд Линдемана" действительно существует. Правда, включает он в себя только создателя, но Ханбину, собственно, и не нужны другие участники, учитывая, что изначально идея заключалась в том, чтобы организовать кружок и официально получить ключи от кабинета, чтобы заниматься в тишине и покое после пар.

В первые дни Чживону неловко. Пока Ханбин исписывает тетради пачками, сам Чживон сидит за партой и боится лишний раз вздохнуть, вдруг помешает, с мысли собьёт. Потом он привыкает и успокаивается - Ханбин настолько поглощён решениями, что не реагирует даже тогда, когда Чживон случайно роняет учебник. А ещё выясняется, что готовиться к семинарам в стенах колледжа намного проще, чем дома. Ничто не отвлекает, а присутствие Ханбина дисциплинирует и мотивирует учиться. Чживон обожает свои профильные предметы, но ему сложно концентрироваться, когда дело доходит до написания рефератов, а рядом с Ханбином концентрируется как-то само собой. И это забавно, потому что Чживон думал, что как раз таки присутствие Ханбина будет отвлекать его больше всего.

Полтора часа каждый занимается своими предметами, а потом учебники и тетради складываются в рюкзаки и начинаются разговоры. 

Иногда Ханбина несёт и он задаёт много вопросов. 

_\- А к чему притягивается Млечный путь?_

_\- Правда ли, что в фильме "Интерстеллар" чёрная дыра - не просто компьютерная графика?_

_\- Звёзды реально падают?_

Отвечая, Чживон чувствует себя самым влюблённым человеком на свете. Сложно игнорировать то, с каким восхищением реагирует на сказанное Ханбин, словно ему открываются одна за другой тайны Вселенной. В такие моменты Чживон дотрагивается до значка и проверяет, не выскочила ли игла булавки - рёбра как будто покалывает, не больно, не неприятно, сложно описать эти ощущения. Словно что-то пытается добраться до сердца, но сначала прощупывает почву, исследуя грудную клетку, раз стежок, два. А смысл? Дверь давно открыта, проходите.

Иногда Ханбин рассказывает что-то своё. Его любовь к математике чувствуется в каждом слове. Например, он говорит:  
\- Представь такие прямые линии, к которым кривая постепенно приближается, никогда их не достигая... - И глаза блестят. Ужасно несправедливо - глаза не должны так блестеть, особенно в хорошо освещённом кабинете.

Чживон при всём желании не может представить. Но ему нравится, как увлечённо объясняет Ханбин, открывая известные уже ему тайны Вселенной.

Ещё полчаса они проводят на остановке. Уставшие и голодные, сидят на скамейке и обычно просто слушают музыку, по очереди включая каждый свою любимую песню. К вечеру Ханбин становится вялым и ему как будто необходима опора со всех сторон. Поэтому он стекает по скамейке и утыкается виском в предплечье Чживона. За прошедшие две недели Чживон ни разу не набирается смелости взять его за руку, хотя очень хочет. Но ему не хватает не только смелости, но и уверенности в том, что их совместное времяпровождение воспринимается Ханбином хотя бы на десятую часть так же, как и Чживоном. Ханбин такой человек - он может запросто отдать свой значок Чживону. Так же запросто, как подарить Чжинхвану кофейные зерна, привезённые его отцом из Эфиопии, или позвать Юнхёна на концерт Брика Лиама. 

Но. Ведь только Чживона он пригласил в свой клуб. Есть ли в этом что-то особенное? Пока Чживон перебирает тысячу и одну мысль и ругает себя за отсутствие смелости, Ханбин дотрагивается до его руки. Он ведёт вдоль по разбитым костяшкам и тихо говорит:  
\- Гравитации нравится оставлять на тебе свои отпечатки.

Ханбин выпрямляется, наклоняя голову к плечу Чживона, и обхватывает его ладонь полностью. И всё. Чживон всё. Резко его парализует от пяток до макушки, кажется, он даже перестаёт дышать, а потом так же резко отпускает. Чживон боится принимать желаемое за действительное, но ведь есть жесты, значение которых ни с чем не перепутаешь. Например, взять за руку. Или, например, поцеловать. Не всегда, но чаще всего один жест следует за другим. И раз Ханбин сделал первый, Чживон сделает второй. И он делает. Всё еще не совсем смелый и уверенный, но достаточно решительный прижимается губами к губам Ханбина. 

Чживон падает, но в этот раз гравитация не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

***

\- Кто-нибудь, помимо меня, чувствует себя странно?  
На вопрос Дженни философская братия реагирует одинаково и одновременно - все поднимают руки.  
Возможно, дело в том, что сегодня четверг, а Ханбин обедает вместе с ними.  
Или, может быть, в том, что Ханбин сидит так же, как вчера, прислонившись головой к плечу Чживона, и они держатся за руки.  
Скорее всего, оба варианта подходят.

\- То есть, это, конечно, было очевидно. Разумеется, настолько же очевидно, насколько то, что всем нужно поддерживать философию Канта, - Юнхён смотрит на Чжинхвана и кивает ему, типа, ты не один такой. - Но мы не думали, что вы сойдётесь настолько быстро.  
\- Вы обсуждали нас? - удивляется Чживон. Серьёзно? Эти парни первые недели вообще не знали о его существовании. - Это ты им сказала?  
\- Презумпция невиновности, слышал о таком понятии? И я ничего никому не говорила, больно нужно тебя с кем-то обсуждать, - Дженни с возмущением скрещивает руки на груди, и если бы могла, то, наверняка, закинула бы ноги на стол.

Чану ставит на паузу очередную серию "Футурамы" и доходчиво разъясняет:  
\- С тобой было понятно с самого начала, ты же едва не кинулся на наш стол, когда Ханбин сел, а с Ханбином стало понятно, когда он подарил тебе свой значок. Квадратура круга - что-то из разряда святого для математиков, разве нет? 

Чживону срочно нужно переосмыслить свои дедуктивные способности, точнее - их отсутствие. Да и по барабану. Ханбин смеётся, уткнувшись в его плечо - вот что важно. 

\- Теперь вы оба каждый день тут будете сидеть и фонить вечность своей влюблённостью? - у Чжунэ, как обычно, потрясающий тон. Он мог бы посоревноваться с Дженни в чувстве такта.

Чживон собирается ответить, но Донхёк стучит по столу, и это значит только одно - тема нашлась.  
\- Аристотелевские категории!

После этого о Ханбине и Чживоне все благополучно забывают.

***

Пятница становится фиксированным днём. Однажды с неё всё началось, и если бы хоть кто-то понимал аристотелевские категории, её можно было бы назвать центральной. По крайней мере, в один период жизни Чживона так и было. Сейчас всё совсем иначе, не нужно ждать пятницу, чтобы дождаться Ханбина, но этот день недели продолжает быть особенным для Чживона. Поэтому он приглашает Ханбина в обеденный перерыв на крышу.

На улице холодно. Небо выбелено, наверное, совсем скоро выпадет снег.  
Чживон поднимается раньше, поэтому успевает замёрзнуть к приходу Ханбина, который смотрит на него как...ну не самого умного человека.  
\- Готовишь себя к крионике?  
\- Кажется, это единственный способ дождаться колонизации Марса, - Чживон притягивает к себе Ханбина и обнимает его за талию под курткой. Ханбин морщится от прибывшей волны холода, но ничего не говорит и не уворачивается.  
\- Слова Чану о святости квадратуры круга для математиков навели меня на мысль, - начинает Чживон.  
\- О Господи, ты собираешься подарить мне вечный двигатель? - наигранно пугается Ханбин, умудряясь протиснуть руку между их телами и схватиться за сердце.  
\- Ну нет, я же физик только на одну половину. И эта половина у меня хромает. А вот другая... - Чживону приходится оторваться от Ханбина, чтобы достать из кармана самодельный значок. Ханбин держит на ладони пластиковый круг, обводя пальцем число сорок два.  
\- Ты любишь числа, а я люблю тебя. И, ну, знаешь... - репетируя эти слова, у Чживона получалось лучше. Но в реальности, когда Ханбин стоит напротив, весь такой красивый и потрясающий, признание застревает в горле. 

Ханбин пристёгивает значок к левому карману куртки и уже сам притягивает Чживона к себе, широко улыбаясь.  
\- Знаю. Ответ на главный вопрос жизни, Вселенной и всего такого.

И в эту пятницу Чживон тоже - влюблён.


End file.
